northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 109: Hold On! I Want To Help You
Oracle 109: Hold On! I Want To Help You (つかまっている！ 私はあなたを助けたいです Tsukamatte iru! Watashi wa anata o tasuketaidesu) is the one hundred-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis In order to help her daughter in her mission, Erika decided to create a doppleganger of herself to focus on another job as a senator. Plot Erika returned back to her office at the Senate as a senator wherein she can continue her paper works and attending the session. But when she started to do her paper works, she abruptly changed her mind and headed outside the office. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Irie reported to Anaira that there was a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Koji St. a while ago. But she said that she and the remaining Armored Fighters cleared up the entire area and defeated all the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira said to them that it was a good job for the Armored Fighters, since they've already defeated another group of Chariot Soldiers in Harada Avenue a while ago. Then Hiroyo asked a question what was happened, and Akiko said that a certain Mayor Akazawa suddenly attacked them after they defeating the Chariot Soldiers. Mashiro, on the other hand, said that they were luckily helped by an Armored Fighter named Platinum to defeat him immediately. Because of this, Irie thought that Mayor Akazawa is plotting something against them. Returning back in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa was asked by Triskaide on why he was missing in the headquarters a while ago. He said that he was in a mission to defeat the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Erika told to her doppleganger to do some paper works in her office at the Senate before the recess. And her doppleganger agreed and left. On the other hand, Erika said to herself that it was her time to help her children, especially Anaira, to fulfill their mission to restore peace in Hirakawa City, and transformed herself into Armored Fighter Platinum. Back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide said to Mayor Akazawa that he's doing his own mission even without a permission from Emperor Ryuuen. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, said that he will do anything just to help Emperor Ryuuen to destroy the city, whether he was permitted to do a mission or not. He also said that he won't regret about his action, and left. As Mayor Akazawa left, Triskaide said to himself that he's just a reckless guy who was desperate to help Emperor Ryuuen to destroy Hirakawa City. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko asked Hiroko what was happened in the city hall, and Hiroko said that everything's back to normal situation. Afterwards, she gave Kyoko some papers that she need to work. Kyoko, on the other hand, said that seems that she has a lots of paper works to do. On the other hand, Chihiro saw Exia in the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center. There she greeted her and she said that finally she saw her personally. Then Exia asked her about her purpose, and Chihiro said that she want to thank her for saving her life personally. Because of this, Exia said to her that she's already appreciated her thankfulness, just like what Akiko said to her. In her office at TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira took a nap in her couch. Moments later, Platinum came inside and she saw Anaira sleeping at the couch. She went closely to her and she said that she's here to help her in her mission to defeat the Chariots and save Hirakawa City. Also, she said that she doesn't want to let her daughter to put herself in danger. She also said that she want to protect Anaira because she loves her very much, much more than her daughter and kissed her. Afterwards, she left the office leaving Anaira sleeping. When Platinum left, Anaira woke up and called Erika. But she received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared somewhere in Kasahana District. Because of this, she called her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide assigned Archos to observe on Mayor Akazawa's actions. Archos, on the other hand, asked him why he want him to observe his actions, and Triskaide said that he was in doubt on Mayor Akazawa regarding about the mission of the Chariots. Moments later, Mateo came in and asked them what they were talking about. Triskaide said to him that they were going to observe Mayor Akazawa regards on his actions. Then Mateo said to him that Mayor Akazawa has a determination to fulfill the mission of the Chariot Empire. He told them that he must let him to do on his part, which Triskaide disagreed. Meanwhile, Aria discovered three unknown Armor Keys in the school garden of Hirakawa Central Academy. Then she kept it in order to examine them. As they reached Kasahana District, the Armored Fighters (except Platinum) transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Akiko thought that it seems the Chariots were plotting something to fulfill their plan. But Anaira said that they were always doing something to destroy the city, whether it was a part of their plan or not. Afterwards, they used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Armored Fighters. After the battle, Anaira told them that the entire Kasahana District was already cleared. Moments later, she received again a message, but this time, Mayor Akazawa and his Chariot Soldiers were appeared in Yoshimura Avenue. Because of this, they decided to head on to their location immediately. Meanwhile, Triskaide found out that Mayor Akazawa was in Yoshimura Avenue along with a group of Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, he ordered Archos to head on to the location immediately. As they left the headquarters, Mateo secretly observed them. Then he called Triskaide a coward Chariot Fighter because of his actions regarding Mayor Akazawa's plan. Still in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Mateo where are the other Chariot Fighters. Mateo said that they were in Hirakawa City to fulfill their plan. Meanwhile, as they reached Yoshimura Avenue, the Armored Fighters were greeted by Mayor Akazawa. Then Anaira asked him about his purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said that he came just to defeat them. Afterwards, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and began to attack the Armored Fighters. Chisato, on the other hand, told to Anaira that she and her fellow Armored Energy Fighters, as well as Armored Force Fighters, to face the Chariot Soldiers, and they did so. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos also came in. Archos asked why they came in, and Triskaide explained to him that they will gonna stop Mayor Akazawa immediately. As the battle gets intense, Mayor Akazawa continuously attacking Anaira and other Armored Fighters, but his attacks were deferred by Anaira and other Armored Fighters' counterattack. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa used his finisher, the Magnum Ray Blast. Unfortunately, his final attack was deferred by Triskaide and Archos using their respective finishers, the Thirteen Smash and Torpedo Burst. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, were shocked about what happened. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 89, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 14, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 44, and Never Surrender episode 72. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes